Tactical Affinity Complex
TAC (Tactical Affinity Complex): is a series of five or six horizontal bars at the top o f a generated CCM (Character Classification Model) layout. The bars represent that character's tactical affinities in the following areas: offense, defense, mobility, kido, intelligence and stamina. An often made but erroneous assumption is that these bars show that character's power. How it works When generating a Powers & Abilities layout, the CCM classifies each aspect of your character and weighs them in on the five, or for Shinigami six, categories. Each trait, like how skilled they are in the fighting arts, fast the are, how strong, smart, durable, etc., contributes to the horizontal bars. At first glance this appears to represent a character's total power but this would only be the tip of the iceberg. The only thing that can be said of more powerful characters is that they have more options to add to the bars but equally powerful characters can have vastly different TAC's with both shorter and longer 'total' bars. Instead each trait is "valued" for their tactical use, whether they contribute more to that character's offensive options, defensive options, their speed, stamina, and so on. A character with a high Offense bar but a low Defense bar would be expected to have better offensive qualities and thus options and relatively low defensive options. Tactically, their options lean more towards offense than defense. It says nothing however about how much damage they could inflict. It is very feasible to construct a character with, for example a very high offense bar and the other bars comparatively small and then proceed to easily defeat other opponents who have an overall more filled TAC. Offense This represents the character's affinity towards offensive options. Characters with a comparatively high offense bar will have at their disposal more options to attack others with and find ways to harm opponents more easily. Contributing factors: Reiatsu, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, Marksmanship, Strength, Cero, Bala, Blut Arterie Defense This represents the character's affinity towards defensive options. Characters with a comparatively high defense bar will have more ways to defend themselves or avoid being harmed. Contributing factors: Reiatsu, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, Marksmanship, Strength, Endurance, Durability, Hierro, High Speed Regeneration, Blut Vene Mobility This represents the character's affinity towards mobile combat and tactical movement. Characters with a comparatively high mobility bar will have more ways to put themselves into a more advantageous position whether for offense or defensively or get themselves out of disadvantageous positions. Contributing factors: Hohou, Sonído, Hirenkyaku, Speed Kidō This represents the character's affinity towards using Kidō and its applications. Characters with a comparatively high kidō bar are more attuned to using Kidō in combat and generally know more spells and to greater effect. Contributing factors: Kidō, Reiatsu, Custom Kidō Intelligence This represents the character's affinity towards combat perception and combat planning; both prepared and ad hoc. Characters with a comparatively high intelligence bar will have an easier time coming up with plans to ensure victory and likewise, are more likely to discern the plans and abilities of their opponents. Contributing factors: Intellect, Tactician, Manipulator, Scientist Stamina This represents the character's affinity towards sustained combat and to keep on going for a longer, conversely shorter amount of time at peak performance. Characters with a comparatively high stamina bar are less likely to tire or succumb under the stresses of combat. Contributing factors: Reiatsu, Endurance, Durability, Hierro, High Speed Regeneration, Ransotengai